Hukuman
by misutooo
Summary: Aku menatap benci wanita itu, ingin rasanya aku menyiksa tubuhnya. Aah.. aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku pun tak tahu siapa diriku… sungguh malangnya nasibku.


**Yo! Gw kmbali lagi! Hahay *stress***

**Saya author baru, harap maklum, kalo aneh..==**

**Yosh! Saya sengaja buat ffn gore krna ingin mencoba hal baru :P *apanya?***

**Yap! Silahkan dibaca :3**

**^oOo^Hukuman^oOo^**

Disclaimer: Bleach punya ayah tercinta saya :DD

Tite Kubo! *prok! Prok! Prok!*

Tite: gw kagag inget punya anak kaye elu!

Au: *pundung*

Rated: uungg…M *plak!*

Tapi M utk bloody! DDx

Warning (s): Abal. Gaje, Typo bertebaran, (sedikit) lime :P, aneh, oon (authornya), OOC, AU, dll

**Bagi yg nggak kuat segera menjauh dari ffn ini, ato sedia kantung plastic utk muntah (?)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Summary: Aku menatap benci wanita itu, ingin rasanya aku menyiksa tubuhnya. Aah.. aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku pun tak tahu siapa diriku… sungguh malangnya nasibku.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Namaku Hinamori Momo, seseorang yang terpuruk, Orang tuaku meninggal, keluargaku dibantai, sekarang hanya aku yang tersisa. Itu membuatku…. Menjadi seorang pendendam. Aku mempunyai kekasih bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro, dia tampan, keluarga bangsawan, dan juga pintar. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga mencintaiku. Aku tak menyangka punya kekasih sepertinya.

Jam 21.00

Aku mengambil hand phoneku di kasur, ku pencet keypad di ponselku, karena sudah terbiasa gerakan tanganku cepat. Aku menelepon kekasihku. Katanya dia lembur. Aku hanya mau memastikan apakah ia benar-benar lembur…

"moshi-moshi?" jawabnya dari seberang.

"Shiro-chan….aku rindu….," Kataku polos.

"aku juga Hime, tapi kerjaanku masih banyak… Mungkin besok aku akan datang…," jawabnya panjang lebar. Sayu-sayu aku mendengar suara wanita. Manja sekali. Hatiku seperti diinjak-injak. "Shiro-chan? Siapa itu?" tanyaku penasaran dengan suara bergetar. "eerr… dia asisten ku Momo… ada apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup. "aa..aku hanya ingin tahu…" jawabku menahan tangis. "uuhh… Aku sudah tak sabar lagi, Hitsugaya-sama… Ayo kita mulai…" desahan wanita itu membuatku ingin muntah. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Momo, tugasku maish banyak, aku kerja dulu ya? Aishiteru…" katanya sambil memutsukan smabungan telepon. 'Sial!' umpatku dalam hati. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Marah. Aku menatap nanar kearah layar hand phoneku. Aku langsung membantingnya hingga bagian-bagiannya terlepas. Aku mau bertaruh bahwa seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi itu malah sekarang mungkin sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Air mataku perlahan jatuh, mengalir dengan derasnya. Sakit.

^oOo^

Hari Minggu

"Momo? Kau kenapa sih? Aku tinggal lembur kerja kau malah berubah sifat?" Tanya Hitsugaya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris, mungkin senyumku ini menyeramkan sehingga kulihat ia sedikit bergidik ngeri menatapku. "Ada apa Hitsugaya-sama? Apa kau takut melihatku?" tanyaku dan tentu saja dalam hati. Hitsugaya bangun dari duduknya, ia menatapku sebentar dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

1 bulan kemudian

Aku menatap benci wanita itu, ingin rasanya aku menyiksa tubuhnya. Aah.. aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku pun tak tahu siapa diriku… sungguh malangnya nasibku. Dia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihku. BUSUK!. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Kulihat tanganku mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin karena kuku-kukuku yang panjang dan tertusuk telapak tanganku.

oOo

Aku menyeret rambut blonde panjangnya. Ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya hingga rontok, tapi aku masih ingin memperlihatkan pestaku yang kulakukan nanti bersama wanita busuk ini, didepan seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ia meronta-ronta, mungkin karena tarikan ku yang kasar? Aku tak peduli.

Kumasukkan ia ke gudang samping rumahku, kulihat juga Hitsugaya yang duduk manis dengan bermandikan darah di tangannya. Ha? Kenapa tangannya berdarah? Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri menarik tali yang kuikatkan padanya dikursi. Ku lempar ke sembarang tempat wanita busuk yang sekarang tengah menangis. Cuih! Aku jijik melihatnya.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah kekasihku tercinta. Aku tersenyum menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang rapi. Ia terlihat bergidik ngeri melihat pisau yang mengkilat tajam ditanganku. Aku tersenyum polos. Dan mengecup bibir mungilnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tampan, dan berkata "kenapa kau tega Hitsugaya-sama? Kenapa kau mempermainkan persaanku? Kau TEGA HAH!" amukku dan menorehkan ujung pisauku ke pipinya. Darah mulai mengocor. "tunggu dulu Momo! Aku bisa jelaskan!" katanya sambil berusaha menahan nyeri dipipinya yang bercocoran darah. "menjelaskan apa! Sekarang sudah jelas! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Sekarang giliran aku yang akan memainkan kalian seperti boneka BUSUK!" aku tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Ku tusukkan pisauku ke perutnya. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Malangnya kau Hitsugaya-sama. BODOH!. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya meronta-ronta. Ku tusukkan lebih dalam pisauku, menembus perutnya. Ku rasakan ada yang mengahalangiku disana, apa ini? Keras? Aku tak peduli dan ku dorong lebih kuat tanganku kedalam perutnya hingga ku dengarkan suara retak. Apa itu… tulangnya? Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ku lihat kekasihku yang satu ini terengah-engah. Ku paksakan ujung bibirku membuat seulas senyum, agar ia merasa aman dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Aah, sia-sia, dia malah ketakutan. Cih!

Ku lihat darah mengocor dengan derasnya di perutnya, berlubang karena tusukan pisau tadi. Aku baru ingat bahwa pisau itu masih tertancap disana. Ku ambil pisau ini, ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam perutnya, dan kupaksa tanganku untuk menarik tanganku. "AAGGHH!" erangnya kesakitan.

Aku tak peduli, setelah ku berhasil menarik pisau ku dari perutnya. Aku segera berjalan kearah wanita busuk itu, mungkin akan lebih nikmat.

Aku menjambak rambut kuningnya. "halo, Rangiku Matsumoto…" sapaku ramah. Dia ketakutan menatapku. "ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya ketakutan. Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya.

Kita mulai…

Aku mengambil obeng didekatku. "hhmm..kau punya kuku yang indah ya, Rangiku-sama…aku iri padamu… bagaimana kalau kau memberi kuku-kuku mu yang indah ini untukku saja? Iyah?" tanyaku sambil membandingkan kukuku dengan kukunya. "ja-AAKKHH!" jeritnya memekik saat aku mencongkel kuku-kukunya yang indah dengan obeng tadi. Dengan asal-asalan aku mengkoyak kukunya. Ia menjerit keras. Aku tak tahan mendengarnya. Kuku-kukunya yang rusak dan sudah tidak berbentuk mengeluarkan darah bercampur danging. "KAU INI BERISIK SEKALI YA!" jeritku penuh emosi. Aku menarik lidahnya. Karena terlalu tidak sabaran, aku langsung memotong lidahnya dengan pisauku. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "uughh..hangan…" tangisnya. Ah! Aku bodoh telah memotong lidahnya. Padalah aku ingin mendengar jeritannya yang lebih indah dari suara-suara desahan yang ku luncurjkan tiap malam untuk kekasihku tercinta, Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi menatap ku dengan pandangan marah. Masa bodoh!

"uuhh,,,aha salahhu?" tangisnya tidak jelas karena lidahnya sudah ku potong. "Ini hikuman…" Ku perlihatkan bekas potongan lidah dan kukunya yang tampak menjijikkan. "kau lihat ini Rangiku-sama? Indahya?" tanyaku polos padanya. Ia menunduk dalam tangis. Kasihan…

Aku melanjutkan aksiku, aku ambil paku dan palu. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah membunuh wanita busuk ini. Aku tak memperdulikan Hitsugaya yang tengah berteriak untuk menyuruhku berhenti berbuat gila. Aku raih tangan Rangiku-sama yang kaku. Ku dekatkan ke tembok. Dan… **JLEP! **Aku memaku tangannya di tembok. Darah bermuncratan dari tangannya ke wajahku. Aku menatap jijik tangan yang tengah ku paku saat ini, tangan yang berani memegang tubuh kekasihku. Rangiku-sama meronta-ronta. Lantai yang kami pijak penuh darah dimana-mana. Aku selesai memaku. Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Aku liat matanya yang biru indah, mata yang berani melihat tubuh kekasihku. Aku ambil sendok yang entah dari mana. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan marah. "Rangiku-sama.. matamu terlalu indah untuk melihat dunia… bagimana kalau aku membantumu untuk tidak dapat melihat dunia fana ini?" Tanya ku polos sambil memutar-mutar sendok seperti anak kecil. "ha-HANGAN!AKH!" jeritnya saat aku mencongkel dengan susah payah mata sebelah kirinya. Dengan sendok! Bagaimana tidak susah? Setelah selesai, aku mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat. Ternyata kerjaku ada hasilnya. Hn! Aku menatap bola mata yang penuh darah ini di tanganku. Sepertinya sudah remuk karena aku terlalu kuat mengenggamnya? Tak peduli! Aku buang mata indah itu ke sembarang tempat mungkin sedang menggelinding kea rah Hitsugaya-sama yang sedang 'duduk manis' di kursinya. Rangiku-sama yang kehilangan satu matanya terlihat cantik dimataku. Aku melihat pahanya yang mulus tanpa luka. Aku melihat pisau yang berisi bercak darah. Aku menunduk menjilat sedikit paha yang berada di hadapanku sekarang. Ku lihat Rangiku-sama menahan geli. Cih! Aku tak butuh! Ku torehkan pisauku ke pahanya dengan pelan, membuat rasa sakit yang sangat hebat di paha Rangiku-sama. Ia menangis. Aku tak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ku lihat perutnya. Sekarang ku ambil pisau daging yang lumayan besar. Ku tusuk pisau itu ke perut Rangiku-sama. Ia sontan menjerit. "AAAHHHKKK!"

Ku koyak-koyak isi perutnya. Ku ambil ususnya. Ku potong pakai pisau itu. Sekarang jeritan Rangiku-sama sudah tidak terdengar lagi. "apa dia sudah mati?" gumamku polos. Bau anyir menusuk indra penciumanku. Uhh,, ku lihat juga kekasihku yang menatapku kosong. Dia juga mati? Pikirku. Kulihat bola mata yang sangat indah miliknya. Ku dekatkan tanganku ke hidungnya. Tidak ada nafas. Mati.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba pening.

Pestaku selesai.

oOo Owari oOo

BUSET! Tidak ada bloody sama sekali!DDDx *plak!*

Bagi HitsuMatsu FC jangan protes!

Dan buat penggemar Matsumoto… mohon maaf karena aku secara sengaja membuat Matsumoto disiksa Momo huauauauauaua XDDD *digetok*

Endingnya ngegantung XDD *plak!*

Review? :3


End file.
